<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exothermic Ouroboros by Mina_thatwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835582">Exothermic Ouroboros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_thatwriter/pseuds/Mina_thatwriter'>Mina_thatwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_thatwriter/pseuds/Mina_thatwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One trip in to the forset to go save a friend, sets stiles on the journey through the rest of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Run That rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         I was supposed to be in bed by 11 on weekends. I was supposed to spend my friday afternoon studying SAT words, and stressing over college choices. I was not meant to be running as fast as humanly possible away from my best friend as he tries to rip my literal throat out. No I was not meant to have life or death shit happen on the regular. Instead of mountain ash and wolfs-bane problems, I was supposed to have deodorant and cologne issues. I hadn’t bought a bottle of cologne since last year when Derek told me I stunk of chemicals. That I wasn't allowed over for pack night with that stench on my skin. To that I complained about Lydia and her many perfumes to which Lydia replied to with, “fuck off”, charming as ever. Tonight had started out fine. I was at home playing some COD, old school but still solid. I was kicking ass when I got a text from Scott, code red. He didn't give much information.</p><p><br/>[911 in wood needs backup ASAP!!!Bring bat!!!] SM</p><p><br/>         I was out the door and before I even had my shoes completely on, bat in hand. I wasn't shocked, a little confused, yes. I sent a text confirming that help was on the way. I wanted to text Derek to tell him Scott needed help. The kind of help I wasn't really able to provide with the whole, bones that break and don’t knit back together, human thing. But with the fucked up pack dynamics that we had I knew that Scott would feel betrayed if I showed up with Derek on standby. I just hope it's not too terrible, like getting killed terribly. I texted my dad when I pulled up to the forest far enough away from town. I told him I was going out with Scott and would text if I was going to be late and that I love him. I know 17 year olds don’t send I love you text to their parents, yadda yadda, but this 17 year old definitely does. Especially when heading into mortal danger, not an exaggeration, not knowing if I was going to be back. </p><p><br/>[K, Love you too bud. Be safe.] Was his reply. Simple and definitely not a goodbye.</p><p><br/>         I followed Scott’s location, he sent me on GPS from the main road. Jogging through the woods with shitty stealth and falling twice. Stumbling down a small hill into the clearing where my phone indicated Scott was. Somewhat unsurprising, all that was there was his phone which was really fucking bad. I lifted my bat up in preparation as I inched into the clearing to get his phone.</p><p><br/>         “Fucking shit.” I hissed looking down at the broken phone that had a little blood on it. I was about to pick it up when I heard laughter from behind me. I spun on my toes and planted myself firm and swung semi-blindly into whoever or whatever was behind me. It collided with a snap. The bat splintered and bent at the tip. I needed to just buy a titanium one. A woman with eyes red and gold looked pissed as she stood unaffected by my attack. </p><p><br/>“You’re pitiful, I was expecting more.” she seethed as she grabbed my shirt lifting me up off the forest floor. I held my breath trying to keep in the fear. I held on to my bat that was basically a twig in this position. I wish I called Derek, Scott sent me into the woods alone with a fucking twig as protection from god knows what. Now I’m dangling off the ground like a fucking piece of paper. I fucking hate Scott. I probably deserved this, I mean who do I even think I am a boy who runs with wolves? I was just asking to die. I braced myself for some crazy shit like her ripping my heart out. She just reached out and touched my lower chest under my ribs. I felt this burning, like the burn of over extorted muscle. Which I shouldn't have felt yet with all the adrenaline and fear running through me. She smiled wickedly up at me, looking me in the eyes, probably smelling my fear or something like that. Derek used to do that smirk when he popped up and freaked me out.</p><p>         “Yes, you’re more than meets the eye, little spark.” She cackled as she tossed me to the ground. It was a true miracle that nothing got broken or popped when I  impacted with the ground. I crawled backwards like that stupid girl in a horror film about to be killed on screen. Don't root for the villain, yes coming here alone was bad. But in all honesty coming with Derek would have been worse if it wasn't a big deal. Scott was being a real bitch about alphas and so was Derek and now I was paying for it with my FUCKING life. She climbed me and put her hand back on my chest and slammed her entire weight down delivering the most gut wrenching pain I ever felt. I couldn't hold in the screams being pulled from my throat. Searing pain in my gut like a fire it consumed my chest and spread like liquid agony through my veins licking at my skin from underneath like eroding acid. I was pressed down by her weight but I was trying to do anything to get free. Bucking up against her I screeched like a dying animal. I looked at the moon above barely visible through the clouds, I heard her laughing as it all faded away.</p><hr/><p>I woke up on the ground body aching and I quickly looked around to find her. I couldn't see her at first but as I sat up a bit I found her. She was standing ahead of me hunched over Scott’s back and whispering into his seemingly lifeless body. I moved and her head flicked up like I pulled a tripwire. I braced myself for pain as I prepared to get up. The ground was damp under me but what I felt stopped me in my tracks. The ground was warm, like body temp warm. I felt something course through me like energy as I placed my palm on the dirt to push up.  Which is a big deal because the sun went down around 8 pm and it was nowhere close to dawn yet. The ground was still wet but now it was pulsing like a heartbeat and warm. It felt alive.</p><p><br/>         “Oh little spark, your gifts are vast.” the woman said as she stood over Scott who began to breathe harshly like he did when he was having an asthma attack, something he had not done since getting the bite. Then his breathing changed to growling as she placed her hand on his back. I felt like I should run. I felt it in every fiber of my being. I knew that Derek’s place was some 3 miles from here but in what direction I was none the wiser. I could feel the panic start to rise in my bones. I got to my feet and Scott’s eyes lit up a burning red. His growls turned vicious as he struggled against the ground under her palm.</p><p><br/>         “Now mutt, calm down, your prey isn’t going to be out of reach for long.” She said as I took a step back into the trees that surrounded the clearing. She tsked at me as she let him go.</p><p>         “Oh little spark how bright you could be.”She  gave Scott a shove and he darted towards me, his claws ripping my shirt and gashed my chest. Before she grabbed him snapping his neck, he went down with the smallest of howls.</p><p>         “Why are you doing this?” I asked like a dumb protagonist.</p><p>         “To wake you up, now run or be eaten.” She said smiling wildly from her perch on top of Scott’s back. I took off as fast as I could, trying to put as much distance between me and Scott as possible.                                                                                      </p><hr/><p>         I stood breathing heavily against the tree I was hiding behind. I knew it wouldn’t be long before Scott caught me. He was out of his mind but still a wolf. He easily would kill me and if he ever came back to sanity he’d probably kill himself for it. I huffed as quietly as possible, as I heard him howl into the night. In response a few stray howls shot up into the sky and then I was off. Hoping I was going the right direction sprinting towards Derek and his gloom shack in the woods. Scott was on my heels as I tumbled through the forest, and it dwelled on me. I wasn’t out running him, he was playing with me. I tried not to let the horror of the reality of the situation set in too deep but I felt overwhelmingly helpless. I huffed what little air I had left in my lungs and screamed. The ground pulsed back as I screamed out for help. The force of the pulse flung through me knocking me over and I scrambled to get back up when I looked up to see a smirking Scott hovering over me.  Derek, had to be on his way, help had to be coming, and he should have definitely heard my yelling. I tried to stand but I couldn't feel my legs all that well and fell over. Scott, roared with a deep creepy laugh that I had never in my life heard come from him.</p><p><br/>         “Come on, buddy, we've been best friends since literally birth. Don’t hurt me dude. You love me, you’re my brother.” I said trying to get up again and gain my balance against a tree that thumped and pulsed like the ground had under my palm. I clutched it.</p><p><br/>         “DEREK!” I merely missed a branch to the shin as I turned the corner around the tree that should lead up Derek’s driveway.  As I broke out of the tree line in a sprint I was met with Derek a lot more sideburns than eyebrows. He roared into the woods and howls shot up into the sky in answer. I didn't slow down, I had not been afraid of his roar as I collided with him. Derek growled into me and I heaved for air in the safety of his chest. He clutched me to him and hunched over in a fighting stance, oh right still in mid-fight/escape with evil!Scott.  Why isn't anything ever easy? I huff a few deep breaths, heart pounding dangerously and un-clutched my grasp from Derek’s henley and try to step away only to have him hold me steady.</p><p><br/>         “Let go, I got to put up some ash.” I whispered even though Scott most definitely would have heard it regardless.</p><p>         “If you move away from me he’s going to try and either kill or mount and claim you.” Derek said as he tightened his arm</p><p>         “What the fuck is wrong with you supernatural fucks? Why does everything boil down to mate or die?” I breathe into his shoulder as I rest my head.</p><p><br/>         “Stiles this is serious. I think Scott’s reverting to the wolf.” Taking a step back Derek practically carried me as I was losing adrenaline fast now after the 5k run for my life I just had through the shitty woods. I just nodded as Derek growled at Scott. We make a few more steps backwards before Derek lugs me over his shoulder and roars at Scott. Probably flashing his eyes and Scott doing his little strobe light dark side light-saber eye thing in return. Derek retreats carrying me inside his fairly remodeled childhood home. He sat me down and looked me over. I saw a look of concern as he touched my arm pulling back a bit of blood on his hand. He left me sitting there walking off to do god knows what. Maybe go grab a first aid kit, or go kill Scott or worse call my dad. But, none of that mattered because before I could freak out about my dad finding out about the supernatural like this, I blacked out. Next thing I know he’s back pouring antiseptic on my arm which really burned but I didn't even have the strength to flinch. It took me awhile of staring up at his grizzly face to realize he’s talking. It then took me a little longer to figure it was to Deaton but by then I'd passed back out before I could understand the conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreams of Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>            All I could smell was menthol. It was so strong it was like it was the only thing that existed was that smell. I was laying out on Derek's lumpy sofa. I could tell because there was a remote pressing into my lower back and as I moved, I could hear the wear of the wood frame under me. I opened my eyes and saw the TV on I couldn't hear it, but it was a news station. I turned my eyes to Derek who sat reading some book drinking coffee or something. At the observation I felt extremely thirsty I sat up only to have Derek rush me and push me back down.</p><p>            “Jesus, use your words dude I've had enough of wolf-y shit for the day.” I croaked out. I tried to get up again. I stopped as he growled in my face, baring his teeth, and flashing his eyes. Sure, it wasn't as much of an alpha thing for me as it was a danger,<em> danger will get de-throated, </em>thing. I was obnoxious and annoying, but I didn't have a death wish. I think.</p><p>            “Stop moving Stiles.  Deaton said you would need to be still and let that paste dry in place. It's supposed to heal your scratch without a scar.” Derek said as he pressed me firmly into the couch. I look down at my chest where a thin layer of goop lay across some really deep <em>scratches</em>.</p><p>            “I need stitches not gooey mint, how am I not bleeding out?” I asked as he let me go and sat in front of me on the floor.</p><p>            “Deaton said he was sure you'd be ok as is. He said that the paste would numb and activate healing.” He looked up at me with worry. Obviously, he thought the goop wasn't going to cut it either. I was kind of shocked at his concern. Derek didn't really do emotion when it came to me besides, I’m going to kill you Stiles! And you're an idiot Stiles. We had not explored this whole I'm worried about you Stiles vibe, but I like it. </p><p>            “If it doesn't work, I'll take you to get stitches myself.” Derek added looking at my chest with the same concern as before.</p><p>            “Can I have some water?” I asked, he nodded before hefting himself up and padded away. I closed my eyes and listened to him in the kitchen. He was back before I had a chance to doze off again, he nudged me. Placing the straw to my lips in what was honestly a very domestic gesture. I drank and tried not to stare into his eyes, because no, just too much nope and feelings were happening there. I let the straw go and he took the cup away.</p><p>            “How long have I been sleeping?” I ask looking back at the TV over his shoulder to avoid his eyes in the close proximity.</p><p>            “You only slept 5 or 6 hours the first two were on and off. Really you should go back to sleep, it's only 7am. I'd carry you to my bed, but Deaton told me to try to keep you still, until the paste dried.” he said looking at the screen behind him following my gaze.  Looking back at me with a small frown, you know the one. It was the I'm sorry your best friend tried to kill you and now you're stuck on my couch, type of frown.</p><p>            “What about Scott?”  Not knowing if I wanted the answer, I asked anyway. Because there was a very good chance Scott was dead and that was not something I could deal with ever.</p><p>“He’s alive.” Derek said it as if it wasn’t a good thing.</p><p>“Is he back to normal?” </p><p>“Yes. He said to tell you sorry.” I could hear him but it kind of morphed because the next thing I know I'm no longer awake. I was asleep I could tell because the clouds over the horizon from where I see sitting in my jeep at the top of the hill over the preserve. They were literal sheep with small bleats and everything. I was sitting looking down at the trees and beside me was Derek. He sat there grumpy all and took my hand.</p><p>“You would dream about this.” He said lifting my hand to his lips.</p><p>“I can't control my head! It does what it wants. ” I said leaning over the gearshift onto his side we even sighed in unison which gotta say is a lot creepier than you’d think. I don't know how long we sat there. It felt like a few minutes, but the sun had fallen, and the moon was definitely out. I look over at Derek whose eyes now were beacon red. I wasn't afraid and he didn't look like he was going to attack as he leaned forward and let his fingers brush my jaw with a full set of claws. He pulled us closer just close enough to almost kiss. Of course, that’s when a big ol’ clawed hand comes reaming through the roof of the jeep. I jerked back as the claws sliced through Derek’s neck, blood spewing out and projecting onto my face. I screamed as I scrambled back pushing open the door from behind me. Falling backwards, cracking the back of my head onto the dirt of the cliff. I tried to get up and run but before I knew it, Scott with red eyes and two extra sets of teeth all covered in god knows whose or what’s blood, was breathing down over me. He roared at me as I lifted a hand to block my face, my other bracing the ground.  I was sure he was about to do to me what he did to Derek but the ground under my hand started to thump. Its beat syncopated to my heart, which was fast to say the least. It quickly escalated from a thumping pulse to a raging vibration. I peeked up at him from behind my hand to see him just staring down at me, lips trying to close around his copious amounts of teeth head tilted in confusion. I tried to speak, to talk to Scott but nothing was coming out my throat. It felt like I had no airway. I started to scream but no sound came out but from my hand on the ground I could feel something moving up my body. I looked down to see a vine wrapping itself up my arm at an alarming pace. It took purchase of my chest squeezing my breath out of me as if trying to crack my ribs. I once again tried to scream this time much like the last nothing came out, but that vine ripped through my chest straight through like a bullet through my heart but worse because it expanded on the way out like a cone. Cracking bone and tearing muscle and the sound it made was utterly disgusting.</p><p>The vine ripped through me and jutted out to stab Scott directly through the face. Resulting in surprisingly not as much blood as would be expected Scott tipped over hit the ground and over his slumped over form, I could see Derek now sitting up head tipped to the side neck ripped to shreds. </p><p>“You would dream about this.” he said, coughing up a blob of blood.</p><p> I sat up quickly, his voice reverberating in my ear. The whole room was pitch and I was covered in sweat. The couch was damp and the blanket on top of me was clammy. I felt like I was definitely going to be sick, like I even had anything to ralf up. I lifted my hand to my chest to feel the wound and gage the amount of wrecked it was. The cool paste had dried, now flakey. I poked where there was once pain, I didn't even feel tinder. I guessed it was healed up or at least the mint paste was doing something.  I braced myself pulling my body up into a sitting position shivering once the blanket fell off me.  I strained a lot against the sofa, but I prevailed hefting to my feet almost falling over in effort. My stomach dropped and then tried to force its way back up.</p><p> I rushed back to where I knew the bathroom was, emptying the contents of my gut in the toilet trying my damnedest to not touch it because, gross. It's literally an ass throne. I heave at the thought of all the toilet encompassed but there isn't anything left to come up. I groaned settling in and let my back press against the drywall Derek had yet to tile. I felt better but really disgusting, still heavy with sleep. I closed my eyes and just tried catching my breath but behind my lids all I could see was Scott slumping over me shot through with a vine like plant. I opened my eyes and shook my head to knock loose the image.</p><p>I heard the door open and close. I sat up a little bit more and tried to look a little less pitiful. I heard footsteps coming straight for the bathroom and watched as Derek came into view, he looked really worried and yet just as grumpy as always. He came in and kneeled down beside me and touched my shoulder, putting no weight in his grip he rubbed it. I felt that same charge from the ground, in the forest and on that fabricated cliff but now it lived in his thumb as it grazed my throat subtlety but surely stroked my skin in a semi-aborted attempt at soothing me. I looked at him barely lifting my eyelids and he moved his grasp to the back of my neck. This time with a firmer touch his palm warm and rough. I wanted to nuzzle into his warmth that did not reside in my own bones at the moment. I wanted to cling to him like the way my cold sweat soaked joggers clinged to my thighs. He lifted his hand to my chest causing me to jump because the last time someone had touched my chest was to rip a gash in it. He shushed me and gently touched the part where the wound had sat his hands now firm and warm on my clammy skin. I lifted my own hands to cover his chest. I felt embarrassingly content. I even signed as settled closer as he tipped his nose into my forehead and nuzzled me briefly. He seemed to be forgetting himself in the moment like he was barely in control of himself. I used all what was left of my strength to scoot myself practically into his lap turning my face into his neck wrapping an arm around him.</p><p>“Stiles, it's going to be ok.” He said pulling me the rest of the way into his lap. Hand on my neck stroking my back like a parent does to a scared child. I didn't realize I was shaking until I felt the stillness of his chest against my shuttering shoulder. His strong steady heart in contrast to my own that was trying to have a mini heart attack. I cling hard to his shirt and buzzed on the frequency we made as we touched.</p><p>He lifted his hand from my chest to caress my cheek and that when realized that this wasn't real. He had two thumbs, I grabbed his hand and counted his fingers at least four times. He looked so confused when I started to cry and the tears that fell dropped into Derek's palm. They left red streaks rolling into the center of his palm, before gathering and blooming into peonies. I gasped and cried more but Derek shushed me.</p><p>“You would dream about this.” he said, pulling me closer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3.  The sun, the earth, the beginning.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up this time Derek shaking me gently, or what he thought was gentle. If I had a dollar for every time a werewolf forgot their super strength, I would be, well you know. I opened my eyes kind of dreading waking up, terrified truly of the prospect that I was still in a dream. I could feel Derek’s hand on my shoulder, I counted, only five fingers. I lifted my own hands to my face ten and only ten. I sighed and closed my eyes again. He shook me again. I groaned and attempted to roll away from him, but he held me in place.</p><p>“Stiles it's almost an hour past 12 you need to get up and eat.” He shook me this time with very little restraint. I tried hitting his hand to make him move away but he only growled. I rolled my eyes behind the lids, of course he would do this to me. The man who housed a few teens in a literal abandoned train car is concerned I have eaten yet. Why does irony only affect me? I sat up on my elbows to glare at him and ended up head-butting him like some rom-com. It actually hurt a lot; his skull was thick. I pulled my hand up to my head but before I could gripe the pain was gone and so was the dull ache in my chest I had barely noticed until it wasn’t there. I looked at Derek to see him syphoning off the pain, arms ink-y webs. I patted his hand where he touched me and shoved off his grasp. </p><p>“Thanks, but I’m good, it's not that bad.” He looked down at my chest, started to reach for it but I dodge his hand, knocking it out of the way because that was just too close to my dream to be happening right now. He let go of me and moved away, his face held worry and something else but surprisingly not grumpy. I guess now that I think about it, he was a lot less grumpy in real life, he had a stupid cute smile and he rarely got angry with me nowadays. Derek left me on the couch padding away to probably go get food. I shifted my weight and pulled myself up on the couch, so I was sitting in the sunspot that came in through the window weakly. The beam connected with the skin on the side of my face. I instantaneously felt better. I moved to stand but before I could even heft myself up Derek was rushing over. Setting down a plate of food pushing me back down against the couch.</p><p>“No, Deaton said you had to be still. Seriously you don't have to be busy all the time you could just sit and breathe. You even move in your sleep.” He complained, setting down a mug for me and moving to sit on the chair farthest from me.</p><p>“Sorry but I've been sleeping all day how am I supposed to keep still? Besides, I'm barely even hurt, with this goop stuff. I feel a lot better than I should.” I complained right back, taking the plate into my lap. There was a mountain of curly fries and a big burger from the diner in town. I took a bite of the burger and before I knew it, I was halfway done with my plate. I turned to look at Derek. He was sitting watching over his book eyebrow lifted in judgement. I almost laughed but I would have definitely choked. I tried to lean down and grab my cup but that caused a definite sharp pain, probably my rib, I winced. Derek was out of his seat and handing me the cup.</p><p>“Here.” He settled back down this time on the couch with me. I drank the tea to help get down a bit of an ambitious bite on my part. I look over at him and finding him sitting there watching me.</p><p>“Yes?” I ask taking another bite</p><p>“Nothing.” Derek answered, crossing his arms. I studied him, inhaling a few fries, and nodded after he made it clear he wasn't going to look away. I quickly finished my food and sat back. Taking my plate and picking up my mug Derek thrusted it out at me.</p><p>“Finish your tea.” He said.</p><p>“Wow ok dad. Would you like me to go clean my room too? You know while I'm following orders.” I said taking the mug and finishing it up in two gulps. I hand it back to him.</p><p>“No, I want you to sit still and not give me sass. I'm not your dad, I'm your alpha it's my job to take care of the pack. Smart-ass.” Derek said before walking away it was a little shocking to hear him call himself my alpha. Honestly, I thought I was a part of Scott's pack. Before I was able to ponder on that thought Derek came back and sat back down this time just as close as before his arms crossed and looked at me.</p><p>“Your scratch has healed nicely.” Derek said I looked down at my chest and saw it had healed much like it had looked in my dream. It was a little crusty where the goop had dried and cracked a bit in my movements this morning. I nodded in response; it had healed nicely. I was also kind of freaked out because I needed at least ten stitches last night. I lifted my head up a little bit more to feel the touch of the sun. I felt ten times better than when Derek had touched me to suck up all my pain. </p><p>“Yeah I do feel better. I need to go home; I mean you did say Scott was better and I'm sure my dad is worried. I left my Jeep in the freaking preserve, so he definitely knows I'm not home yet.” I said, still preening like a cat in that small sunspot.</p><p>“Sheriff, thinks you're at Scott's after all, your car is at there we parked it a block away so Melissa wouldn't see it.” Derek explained. His gaze was intense for such a casual conversation it made me nervous.</p><p>“Oh, that's clever I'll have to remember that for next time I decide to sneak out late at night and try to get myself killed. I would really like to go home still I need to shower and to actually sort out what the hell happened last night. I mean it went from a rescue mission to run for your life or die. If you weren't there, I probably would have gotten my throat ripped out. Thanks, by the way.” I said, looking over at him. He seemed happy to hear my gratitude. I wanted to roll my eyes at that, but I didn't because Derek deserved nice feelings sometimes too.</p><p> </p><p>“You can shower here. .” He said getting up from the couch. “I guess you can move if you’re not in any pain, seeing as you’re mostly healed” He added walking out the room.  Once he was gone, I finally actually got up, honestly, I was a little sore not really my chest, but my ribs hurt from all the breathing, screaming, falling down, and be fucking compressed under that woman. My thighs and calves ache from running and if the red scraps on my palms were any indication my knees were most likely scraped up to. But I was sick of laying on Derek’s crappy excuse for a couch. I honestly want to be in the window where I could feel the sun better. I rushed over to move the curtain so that I was enveloped in it and pressed myself to the warm glass thanking the spaghetti monster in the sky that I live where the sun was always around.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Derek asked, ripping open the curtain looking down at me irritated.</p><p>“Nothing, the sun just feels really nice is all.” I say turning around to take the bundle of clothes and towel he had in his arms. </p><p>“And you call me weird.” He muttered under his breath as he moved back to sit on the couch. </p><p>“No, I call you a lot of things but not weird, freaky yes, strange you bet, weird not really.” I answered back to his non-question. Derek just let out a low growl that almost sounded like purring.</p><p>“Shut up and go shower.” Derek said, turning back to book. It was a much-worn copy of the secret garden. I wanted to judge him for his book choices and was about to, but he flashed his alpha red eyes, and I rolled my own on the way out of the room.</p><p>“Aye, aye captain oh my captain.” I said as I walked down the hall on the way to the bathroom. I closed the door on his low growl.</p><p>I looked in the mirror and honestly, I looked like shit I had dark circles and a significant bruise around my neck. Turning on the shower and waiting for it to steam up. I climb under the spray. It felt amazing. It was that feeling you get when you scratch that itch that was really bothering you in the middle of your back all day, but you just couldn't reach until later. Later at home when you stripped off that shirt with its shitty itch inducing fabric and bent your body in that god awful but so good angle. Maybe you crack you back in a way that makes you gasp out in bliss on the pursuit of relief. Oh, but then you just make contact to that itch in the center of your back and it is magic. Yeah, the shower felt like that, almost as good as the sun felt on my skin this morning. </p><p>I stepped out after scrubbing off the layer of dried sweat and dirt. My knees were torn up and stung after the spray of Derek’s shower. I sat down on the toilet after drying off, naked save for the towel. I just stared at the wall that in my dream was still plaster and drywall. It was covered in lilac tiles accented with the ever-random blush one. I counted my fingers again, only ten. I counted my toes, only ten. I stood back up and faced the mirror, I looked slightly less shitty more alive than before the shower, my skin flush from the hot steam I stood in. I still had bruises but maybe it was a trick of the light or lack thereof in the bathroom, but they looked fainter against the flush on my neck and beneath my chin. The dark circles under my eyes were completely gone.  I looked a hell of a lot better, felt it too. My thighs and calves ached, but not nearly as much as before. My chest felt as if there was never any rip that was mended. I could suck a deep breathe in with no pain and at that I was wondering what the fuck was in Derek’s plumbing. Never had I ever recovered so fast.  Stepping away from the mirror I grab up Derek's clothes and toss them on. </p><p> </p><p>Out in the living room Derek sat on the couch book over his face, passed out. He wasn’t snoring but he was breathing deeply enough to hear from the doorway where I stood. I would have laughed at the softness of the man before me if I had not felt so guilty. He had to be exhausted from saving my ass in the middle of the night. On top of that he probably stayed up all night watching to make sure I really didn't need a hospital, and then he went and got food from the diner all without eating himself as far as I could tell. I walked over to him as quietly as I could trying not to wake him. I reached up to grab the book off of his face and jumped when claws came slicing into my arm where he reached out to grab me. I hissed and backed away as he growled seeing red only to retreat just as fast and curl into himself.</p><p>“Shit dude, I'm sorry I just was going to take off the book and get you a blanket.” I said holding pressure to the small wounds that were bleeding a lot more than was really necessary for the small cuts.</p><p>“No, you didn’t  ... It’s my fault Stiles I lost control. I should” He struggled to get out before I cut him off. </p><p>“No, you didn’t, Derek it was my bad. You were asleep dude.” I say but he doesn't look convinced “I am in the wrong. I have been friends with five werewolves. I should know not to come and wake you up like that. I should have said something from across the room and sure Scott doesn't usually rip me apart when I wake him up but he did last night so who's to say that's just a you thing, you know, dude, I'm just going to shut up now.”  I rambled trying to put pressure on the little cuts across the back of my forearm.  Derek moved forward, I flinched backwards without meaning to. Instantly felt bad. I moved my arm towards him, but he moved away before we could even make contact. As if we are doing some type of dance going forward and then going backwards but never really meeting. It was awkward to say the least and by the time that we finished our little shuffle my fingers were severely saturated in my own blood - but hey I'd started to clot. Derek was off to the bathroom and back before I could even blink and he had a towel that he pretty much tossed at me. Muttering something under his breath about needing to check on something or other, it was definitely a lie and I didn’t need to be able to hear his heartbeat to tell that. He was rushing out of the room with me on his tale. I stop applying pressure to reach out and snag his shirt from behind. </p><p>He stilled and huffed jerking away from me, I looked down at my bloody handprint on his henley. I was about to apologize when he turned around. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.” He said after taking a deep breath .</p><p>“I… I’m fine. Just don't leave.” I said, still looking down at the bloody handprint on his shirt. I inwardly cringed at it, no doubt staining. Derek stepped closer taking my arm flipping it over and he sucked in a breath that had it been anyone else it would have been a gasp, but Derek was too well Derek to gasp. I looked up from the blood on his shirt to see his face all twisted in confusion.</p><p>“Scott, didn’t bite you right?” He asked, holding up my arm which had stopped bleeding and was now completely healed.</p><p>“No, I think I would have noticed that. I probably just have some of that green gunk in my system still. It really wasn’t that bad of a scratch anyway. ” I said flipping my arm over and looking for myself where just a few seconds ago I was bleeding. I can’t honestly say it was the strangest thing I had ever seen with the whole werewolf thing and monster of the week format of my life, but it was out there. My skin was unscarred and perfect just covered with a little blood that Derek wiped away.</p><p>“We need to go see Deaton.” Derek said still holding my arm and staring at it as if it held the mysteries of the world.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Open your eyes and see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>We got to Deaton’s in fifteen flat which was both awesome and terrifying. I know that even if it was my dad that caught us speeding down a back road and onto route 90 we would not be able to get out of a trip to the station. I felt like I was going to puke as Derek punched it into warp drive all the way there ignoring my ever-present pleas to slow the hell down and constant reminder that a fragile human was on board.</p><p>We stepped out of the car and I fell to the ground and was almost tempted to kiss it just to bring the show home, but the ground was gross so no. I just thanked the great hamster in his wheel that gravity was a thing. Until Derek snagged me up by the collar of my shirt.</p><p>“Come on you’re wasting time.” He said pulling me up and pushing me to the door.</p><p>“Oh, yes it wouldn't have been a waste of time if you wrapped the car around a poll on the way here you adrenaline junkie.” I jerk my collar away but hurry my pace.</p><p>“It would have been if that would have happened, but it didn’t, and it wasn't.” He threw over his shoulder as he walked into the clinic let the door close behind him in my face. I took a moment before entering to let the sun hit my skin and relish in the feeling in the afternoon quiet. The door jerked open and Derek yanked me through not caring that I tripped over the door frame.</p><p>“God, dude, you don't have to be so rough.” I said shoving his hand away.</p><p>“Dude, maybe if you listened and stopped acting like a toddler, I wouldn't need to be.” His tone was deep and mocking. He was obviously annoyed at me as he had resorted to saying dude. It truly sounded foreign slipping from his lips even slathered in sass.</p><p>“Reminder to never let you near children.” I say as we meet Deaton’s front counter. I spent a lot of time here in the past two summers mostly waiting for Scott to get off work. Playing with little kittens and pups. I never had any problems with Deaton that was before Scott was bitten. Before when Deaton was no more than your average reclusive vet. Now I was pretty sure his reason to exist was just to riddle us this and that and fuck with Derek’s head. Of course, Scott thinks I'm being dramatic but there have been plenty of things that Deaton has withheld. But in the realm of supernatural shit Deaton had knowledge we needed. I rang the bell at the front a few times before Derek's huge paw slapped on top of mine. Again, with the super strength he but I doubt that he’d actually forgotten this time if his glare was any indication.</p><p>Deaton came gliding in from around the corner he looked as stoic as usual. I felt Derek step closer to me, his wolf heat bubble popping my personal space bubble. A bubble that at this point barely existed with all these damn wolves. I resigned my resistance to the invasion, I didn't mind it too much. I kind of missed it nowadays. I looked at Deaton who was silently catching all the unspoken interactions with his watchful eye.</p><p>“How can I help you gentlemen?” Deaton asked, placing his hands on the counter like a robot.</p><p>“Doc, I need to know what the hell was in the goop? And why am I just now hearing about it?” I said to him expecting the response before he gave it. Deaton did what Deaton always does just to give a small creepy smile and remains a mystery.</p><p>“Well whatever it is Dr.D, it really works.” I tell him, and just as I expected his eyebrow raised like the true super villain I know he secretly is.</p><p>“Shut up, idiot. ” Derek growled. “He’s healing super-fast is it an after effect or is he turning into a werewolf?” He asked just as guff.</p><p>“Well the balm was meant to heal him so what's the problem?” Deaton asked face back to stoic and body language stagnant. Derek growled under his breath, now a lot more threatening than the purr he produced early this morning. He popped his claws and raked his pointer claw down my forearm in one sharp line. I didn’t feel any pain because with the other hand he snatched my neck and was draining any pain he caused. In front of our eyes my flesh knit together, and Derek swiped the blood away. No scratch to be seen, at this point I really was wondering what was in that goo because this was unnatural.</p><p>Deaton looked at us unbothered by the clear feat of supernatural power.</p><p>“Well, I think some tests are in order, Mr. Stilinski if you will follow me.”</p><p>I moved after Deaton, as he pushed past the doors to the examination room. Derek tracking after me, filling in the position for my new shadow.</p><p>“What type of tests are we talking about doctor D?” Deaton moved passed the exam room into a small storage area. I was about to jump up on the table, but Derek snagged my shoulder, holding me in place.</p><p>“Just a few I won’t get immediate answers most likely, some things take time. But, we will test your healing factor and of course its origin. Let’s begin with wolfsbane.” Deaton came from the back, carrying jars of herbs and assorted powders.</p><p>“Wolfsbane? Isn't that dangerous?” Derek said, stepping around me, putting himself between the doctor and me. Derek had a point if I was a furry boy now wolfsbane was going to hurt like hell. Still, I wanted to know.</p><p>“Yeah, Derek is right, can't we test the whole wolf thing with something less painful and potentially deadly? Like I don't know mountain ash?”  I popped my head around Derek looking at Deaton whose lips tighten into a small smile. I was pretty sure for Deaton it was the look of disappointment.</p><p>“As you wish.” He turned around going back into the storage space. Derek looked over his shoulder at me, eyebrows raised.</p><p>“I told you guys he’s at least a little bit of a bad guy.” Derek actually smiled, it was small, but it counted.</p><p>“You’re not the first person to point that out, Laura felt the same way.” I was surprised, Derek didn't ever talk about his family besides you know undead creepy Peter.</p><p>“Ok, now boys, let's get started.” Deaton came back holding a few more jaws this time. He made his way to the table and placed them down before pulling out a tray of instruments. Sharp and pointy instruments.</p><p>“Mr.Stilinski if you would.” Deaton held one hand out to me, in the other he held a scalpel. Derek snatched the back of my jacket before I could move close.</p><p>“Down boy. We already know I’ll heal.” I tried to reason.</p><p>“Exactly no need to test it further.”</p><p>“Derek, we will need to test for consistency. If we are collecting data, we should have variables don't you think.” Deaton dryly added.</p><p>“Yeah dude I’ll be fine, calm down.” Turning to look at him, in what I hope looked like, confidence. I had to at least try and get some answers. Derek stared me down, eyebrows knotted up, as if to say, this is a stupid ideal but it’s your stupid choice. Before letting my jacket go and pushing me forward into the table. I rolled my eyes at Deaton instead of running my mouth for once. Handing over my arm, Deaton grasp was firm and hand cold, in his other he wielded the blade with sureness. He rests it on my skin, looking up at me. Before I could nod my agreement, Derek was clapping a hand on to the back of my neck. I nodded. He was pressing down, letting the blade dip deeply into my flesh, I watched my skin slice apart like a piece of meat. I didn't feel any pain, only the pressure of the action. Just as the blade left my arm the skin was finished knitting neatly together. I was still getting used to the fact that could heal now. Watching the blood was dark dripping over the table. I placed a hand on the counter to help steady myself better, as I began to feel a little woozy. No pain, no scars but the sight of blood and I was down for the count. </p><p> </p><p>“Very good Mr. Stilinski let us move on.” Deaton gathered my spilt blood and placed the soiled cotton balls into a small airtight container. He then stepped away from the counter. “Mr. Hale, I think it best we give him some space for this next test, unless you want to be encased in mountain ash.” Derek who still had his big hand resting on my neck gave a small growl. Before letting go he gave me a small squeeze and then stepped aside. Deaton bowed his head as he reached into the jar of ash. He spoke under his breath and quickly before tossing his handful up and blowing it in my direction. I watched as the dust flew around me and then encircled me. Taking a deep breath, I stepped over the line, easily. It was all very anticlimactic. I was laughing as I looked up to see Deaton's face very serious. More serious than usual, as he set the jar down and walked to me.</p><p>"Well you are not a werewolf Mr. Stilinski. Give me your arm." Deaton says as he breaks my personal space and grabs my arm he just cut into. He held it pressing his forearm into my own. I couldn't help but think of the way knights of the round table used to shake hands. I went through a huge Merlin phase. That shit was good lore and who doesn't love a little magic. I snapped back to reality as I felt my arm heat up, like the warm side of that frozen burrito that won't heat evenly in the microwave.  I almost pulled away as I felt it get warmer. I could hear Deaton chanting, sun, earth, water, sky, show thy bid to those alive. He said it under his breath as he held his grip getting tighter and tighter I was certain my arm was about to break when he grew silent, eyebrow knitting together.</p><p>"Oh, boy." Deaton said under his breath as my gut dropped. Oh boy was not troublesome coming from anyone else, in this situation it was bad, and it was really bad if it came from Deaton. Because no matter how bad things got Deaton usually said something cryptic, not straightforward as, Oh, Boy.</p><p>“What? What is oh, boy?” I ask after we all stood in silence Deaton still holding onto my arm, much gentler now. Deaton looked at me like he was searching for something in my face, his own tangled in worry as he looked.</p><p>“What happened in the woods last night?” Deaton asked face now back to his usual calm now back in place.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>I explained what happened last night.  For what I realized was the first time since. I told them about the text, the women, and the running for my life. I realized as soon as the words were leaving my mouth how fucked I was. She had obviously definitely done something to me that was not a surprise. But if Deaton was rattled enough to show emotions it had to be something bad. It was, by the looks on Deaton and Derek’s faces. I was deep in shit, and by the time I had finished, Deaton was moving around the room collecting books.</p><p>“So, Mr. Stilikini, it sounds like you met a fae in the woods last night. Not just any fae, a great and powerful dark one. One that sensed a power in you.” Deaton said placing a stack of tombs on the workbench flipping quickly. “You may remember the night at the loft, when you used your spark to manipulate the mountain ash. Well that was magic, and it lays dormant in you, has since you were born. That Fae made it, so your magic is no longer dominant.” Stopping on a page he flipped the book to me and pointed down halfway to the page.</p><p>“The entity known as the spark is the result of raw mystical power that exists in mages, druids and rarely humans. It is a force of nature and pure will.” I read aloud, for a moment before looking up Deaton. “You knew I was a spark? Why didn't you say something?” I asked</p><p>Deaton sighed and took the book back and began to read. “Sparks are rare mostly because they do not tend to discover their powers. Once a spark is ignited however it is an entity burning fiercely in all consuming power until it is extinguished in its own blaze. Because of this, sparks are rarely able to live beyond twenty years after ignition.” Deaton plopped the book down on the counter, looking up at me face that once was masked in calm once again fraying to show concern.</p><p>“So, I’m going to die?” I ask because it sure sounded like that to me it sounded like I was on a one-way train to self-destruct.</p><p>“We all die.” Deaton said as he closed the book. “But yes, it is how it usually goes. The last ignited spark in America was documented a few decades ago and they died six years after being ignited. I knew you had magic. I had even suspected a spark, but I knew the consequence of showing you your true nature. I am sorry for not informing you sooner.” Deaton looked at me with sincerity, but for all the sincerity in the world it didn't fix my problem.</p><p>"He's not dying, how do we fight this?” Derek spoke from behind me where, at the weight of this new revelation, I forgot he had been this whole time. I couldn't help but jump as he grabbed my neck again, stilling me.</p><p>“There is really nothing to fight, he will be compelled to use his magic he has to, or his spark will use him.” Deaton responded.</p><p>“Ok stop I own this body I tell it what to do and let's be honest living in Beacon Hills, there is no way I won't be using my magic to help the pack.” I butt in, reaching over to the table grabbing the book he placed down. “I'm sure I can figure this out. I have to stick around, you all know you wouldn't be able to survive without me.”</p><p>“I am sorry to be so negative in an already negative situation, but I have to be honest with you. It has never turned out well for Sparks. If you even manage to get close to the twenty-year mark, it is likely you will be killed by a hunter looking for your magic. As you grow old you grow in power and eventually that power will be sought after.” Deaton said, looking at me, the mask still in place, still fraying.</p><p>“Deaton, I will beat this, I have to. I can't leave my dad alone. Either you can get on board or help find someone who will be.” I say slamming shut the book I had been flipping through. Derek crowded my back a growl emitting from his chest. Deaton’s frayed edges smoothed like a hand over a wrinkled top. He straightened and nodded once.</p><p>“Very well, I will let you use these texts and pass on any others I find helpful.” He said moving to clean up, I reached out and grabbed his arm.</p><p>“We both know books will only get me so far, I need someone to teach me how to control this, I'm asking for your help.” I said not letting him move, I could feel all the hair on my body standing on end.</p><p>“Mr. Stilikini, I will remind you I am not partial to being handled.” Deaton pulled himself free, as Derek’s growling deepened.</p><p>“I'm not partial to dying.” I countered. Deaton stared me down and then sagged with a sigh and gave another nod.</p><p>“I know of a great witch, he owes me a favor. He is very old and may have some insight. I can ask for him to meet with you. But I cannot promise you anything.” Deaton said in relent. I felt the rock in my gut lighten, hope.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>